Look At Me
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Please look at me... [HunHan/KaiLu/HunBaek] Oneshoot. RnR. Typo


Look At Me

HunHan slight HunBaek and KaiLu

GS, alur maju mundur(?), typo(s)

_Np: tulisan yang bergaris miring adalah flashback Luhan_

.

.

.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. 'Sempurna' batinnya. Dia duduk dibangku rias dan mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatunya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, tanda dia gugup. Dia mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu ruang rias dibuka seseorang.

"Sudah siap? Sedikit lagi kita tampil," Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada pemuda berkulit coklat yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Dia menghampiri pemuda itu dan berdiri didepannya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Luhan sedikit mengembangkan roknya dan berputar didepan pemuda itu.

"Kau sempurna," Luhan semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. "Ayo Lu," Luhan hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dan sesekali tersenyum kepada orang lain yang dikenalnya.

"Hei Luhan!" Luhan menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun pemuda didepannya. "Berikan penampilan terbaikmu," Pemuda berkulit putih yang sangat dikenalnya menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum. Diikuti oleh gadis mungil dibelakangnya. "Semangat Lu," Luhan tersenyum tipis kepada keduanya.

"Pasti!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kalian juga harus memberikan penampilan terbaik," Luhan tersenyum tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh dari pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Pasti!" gadis mungil itu tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan yang membeku, tak lama dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat Lu, sedikit lagi kita tampil," pemuda berkulit coklat itu menarik tangan Luhan tanpa pamit kepada kedua orang disana. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum kepada mereka. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu Lu," Luhan hanya diam.

.

.

.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat dirinya sudah berada diatas panggung. Dia gugup. Sangat gugup. Ini pertama untuknya. Dan saat music akan diputar, dia mendengar bisikan lembut ditelinganya. "Rileks Lu," dia tersenyum dan membuka matanya saat lampu dinyalakan dan music diputar.

.

.

.

" _ 8, 8," Luhan terus berkonsentrasi kepada lagu dan ucapan pelatihnya. Tidak mau ada kesalahan yang membuat latihan menjadi hancur. "Oke, sampai sini saja latihan kita. Luhan, semakin hari kau semakin sempurna," Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelatihnya. Dan sekarang Luhan hanya tinggal berdua oleh seniornya, yang menjadi pasangannya dipentas nanti._

"_Kemari Lu, kau tidak mau minum?" Luhan tersenyum dan menghampiri seniornya itu. Duduk disampingnya dan meminum bagiannya. "Kau semakin sempurna Lu. Kau banyak peningkatan," pemuda itu mengelus rambut Luhan tanpa melihat rona merah dipipi gadis rusa itu._

"Gomawo Sunbae_, aku akan lebih banyak berlatih," Luhan tersenyum lebar membuat pemuda itu terkekeh._

"_Kalau begitu kau pulanglah, istirahat," pemuda itu bangun dari duduknya dan menenteng tasnya. "Aku duluan Lu," dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Luhan tersenyum dan menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang berada disampingnya. Dia melihat sapu tangan itu dan baru menyadari kalau itu milik seniornya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan langsung berlari mengejar pemuda itu. _

"_Sehun-_Sunbae_! Sapu tanganmu ketinggalan," dia berteriak saat melihat pemuda yang dicintainya itu terlihat. Senyum dibibirnya muncul saat melihat kalau pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan mendengar teriakannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan memakan hot dognya sambil sesekali meminum jus melonnya. Dia menatap handphonenya yang bergetar tanda e-mail masuk. Dia tersedak saat melihat siapa yang meniriminya e-mail, senyum manis langsung terlukis diwajah cantiknya. Dia membalas e-mail masuk itu dengan cepat dan menghabiskan hot dong begitu jyga jus melonnya dengan cepat. Dia menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan tissue dan berdiri dari duduknya._

"_Hei Lu, buru-buru sekali?" Luhan menoleh kearah pemuda berkulit tan yang berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Oh hai Jongin Sunbae," Luhan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Aku sudah disuruh Sehun Sunbae untuk keruang latian sekarang. Aku duluan Sunbae," Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Jongin dikantin sekolah yang cukup ramai. Tanpa mengetahui wajah terluka seorang Kim Jongin._

_Luhan berjalan sedikit berlari di koridor sekolah menuju tempat latihan dancenya. Entah kenapa, dia sangat gugup saat Sehun menyuruhnya datang kesana, padahal waktu latihan masih 2 jam lagi. Dia membuka pintu kayu dan melihat kedalam ruangan penuh kaca itu. Jantungnya semakin berdebar saat melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk memainkan handphonenya. Dia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan berdiri didepan Sunbae yang disukainya itu._

"_Eum... Sunbae, ada apa memanggilku?" Luhan merona saat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya._

"_Oh hai Lu, kau sudah datang," jantungnya semakin memompa darah semakin cepat saat tangannya digengam oleh Sehun. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap sehun. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Lu,"_

"_A...apa Sunbae?" Luhan bingung, kenapa suara yang dikeluarkannya jadi gugup seperti itu. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya._

"_Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Luhan hampir berteriak jika saja dia tidak mengendalikan emosinya. Ruangan itu sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi jarum jam dan juga... jantung Luhan yang berdetak cepat._

"_Ya, aku mau," Luhan menutup matanya dan menahan tangis bahagianya. Dia semakin memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum bahagia saat Sehun memeluknya._

"_Benarkah Lu? Dia akan menjawab seperti itu?" Luhan menatap bingung kearah Sehun yang kini sedang memegang pundaknya._

"_Maksudnya Sunbae? Dia siapa?" entah kenapa, rasanya Luhan ingin menangis. Tetapi sebisa mungkin ditahannya._

"_Baekhyun. Aku berniat ingin menjadikan dia kekasihku. Bagaimana Lu?" Luhan merasakan banyak pisau belati yang menusuk tepat dijantungnya._

"_B.. Baekhyun ya. Iya Sunbae, dia cantik," Luhan tersenyum. Dia menatap mata Sehun._

"_Baiklah Lu, aku akan segera ketempatnya. Doakan aku," Luhan tidak dapat menahan tangisnya saat Sehun mengusap kepalanya dan meninggalkannya sendiri diruang latihan. Dan dia tidak peduli saat Jongin memeluknya dan di menangis didada Jongin._

_._

_._

Luhan tersenyum kearah penonton. Dia terus meliukkan badannya yang membuat para penonton terpesona. Dia menjulurkan tangannya keatas dan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan badannya melayang saat Jongin memegang pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Dia bergegangan pada pundak Jongin dan mengangkat kakinya, sedangkan tubuhnya diajak berputar oleh pemuda itu. membuat tepuk tangan penonton semakin riuh dan terpesona akan penampilan pasangan diatas panggung itu.

.

.

"_Luhan, kau tahu kemana Sehun? Dia akhir-akhir ini semakin sering telat," Luhan hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan pelatihnya itu. Dia duduk dengan lesu dibangku pojok sambil memegang sapu tangan milik Sehun yang masih berada ditangannya._

"_Hei Lu, sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah pentas pertamamu. Kau harus banyak berlatih," Luhan tersenyum saat Jongin duduk disebelahnya dan mengusap rambutnya sayang._

"_Iya Sunbae. Terima kasih, kau sudah seperti Oppa ku sendiri," Luhan meremas sapu tangan yang sedang di genggamnya. "Aku akan semangat," Luhan tersenyum tanpa menyadari tatapan sedih Jongin._

"_Luhan, sepertinya ketika pentas nanti kau tidak dipasangkan oleh Sehun," Luhan menatap tidak percaya saat pelatih mengahmpirinya._

"_Kenapa begitu?"_

"_Sehun menari dipenampilan Baekhyun. Jadi dia tidak mungkin tampil di dua acara. Dan Sehun akan digantikan oleh Jongin," Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memulai latihan pertamanya tanpa Sehun._

_._

_._

Luhan dan Jongin membungkukkan badannya kearah penonton. Mereka tersenyum bangga saat mendengar tepukan riuh yang menyukai penampilan mereka. Luhan berjalan didepan Jongin saat mereka turun dari panggung.

"Eum.. Sunbae, terimakasih atas kerja samanya," Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum kearah Jongin.

"Ne, kau sangat hebat Lu," Jongin mengelus sayang kepala Luhan. Luhan menatap mata Jongin dan tersenyum.

"Hei, kalian berdua tadi sangat hebat," Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati pasangan yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Makasih Sunbae," Luhan membungkukkan badannya. "Kalian juga harus menampilkan penampilan yang sempurna."

"Tentu Lu. Doakan kami," Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Ohiya Sehun-Sunbae," Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. "Aku mau mengembalikan ini selalu lupa, padahal aku selalu membawanya kemanapun," Luhan menyerahkan sapu tangan milik Sehun. "Aku harus pergi, kalian berjuanglah," dan setelah itu dia pergi menjauhi pasangan itu.

"Hei Luhan, jangan pergi. Kau masih berhutang jawaban padaku," Jongin berlari meninggalkan pasangan itu tanpa pamit. Sedangan Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya memandang bingung.

.

.

"_Lu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku nyatakan," Luhan menatap Jongin bingung. Sunbaenya itu menunduk dengan wajah meronanya. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah sangat lama menyukaimu. Tapi selama ini kau terlalu memuja Sehun, membuatku putus asa. Jadi, karena sekarang Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih, bolehkan aku mengharapkamu?" Luhan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Dia telalu shock. "Jadi Lu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

"_Sunbae, kau sudah aku anggap sebagai Oppaku sendiri. Pernyataanmu itu membuat aku sangat terkejut. Aku... tidak mau mengecewakanmu. Bolehkah aku menjawabnya saat setelah pentas diaadakan?"_

FIN

HAI SEMUA~ Masih inget sama Septi? Haha aku bawain ff baru nih. Dan INI HUNHAN KEDUA AKU! Gimana? Apa kalian ngerti? Atau malah bingung? Semoga aja kalian negrti ya. Aku emang suka bikin cerita yang kalimatnya begini nih/? Jadi kalau kalian ga ngerti, di ngertiin aja/? Maaf juga kalau ada Typo, aku ga cek lagi, soalnya udh gasabar mau publish/?

Kalau kalian tidak suka sama ceritaku, kalian boleh ngebash atau apapun. Asalkan JANGAN MENUHIN KOTAK REVIEW! Biar ini semua Cuma rahasia kita aja. Kalian tinggal PM aku aja.

Aku bakalan hiatus panjang banget nih, walaupun dari dulu emang udh hiatus panjang /? Tapi karena untuk membayar hutang ffku, aku bikin ff ini. semoga terbayar ya. Bersediakah kalian meREVIEW ff gaje ini? Thanks for all. Love you :*


End file.
